Fifty Shades and a blind date
by YoYo.Yvonne
Summary: Elliot and Kate set Ana up on a blind date with Christian, Sparks fly they fall in love and marry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First I just want to say that I am very sorry that this story was taken down. I'm not sure how but my account had gotten hacked into. I have been able to edit my chapters making them more readable for everyone, I know that I had a lot of mistakes before. I will try to post as many chapters I can when I have the time since it is now summer vacation and my kids are out of school and demand my attention. **

**For those of you who have sent me PM's if I haven't sent you one back, it's not because I'm ignoring you, it's because I haven't had a chance to go on FF in a while. **

**Also please don't ask me to change anything or suggest anything since this story has already been written and has been posted before so for me to change it would change the whole story. I think I left this story at chapter 69 and it still wasn't even finished. But to answer the one question I already know everyone is going to ask. **

**Is there going to be a HEA: Yes it wouldn't be fifty shades unless there was a HEA. So just enjoy and read. **

*****I do not own Fifty shades of Grey*** **

"Come on Ana, hurry up. We're going to be late"

"How much faster do you want me to Kate? It took me ten minutes just to squeeze into this dress that you gave me, and let's not even go there with these five inch heels that you want me to wear too"

"Ana it can't be that bad, unlock the door so I can come in and see"

"No I changed my mind, I don't want to go anymore"

"Ana you promised you would come, besides Elliot is bringing his brother for you"

"Yeah I like how at the last minute you and Elliot spring this on me that his brother is going because he is so lonely and hasn't had a date in years. I also like how you two failed to mention that he is six years older than I am. Oh let's not forget he is a billionaire on top of it all too"

"Ana it's not that much of a big deal. How about we go to the club, we have a few drinks, dance a little and if you're still not having a good time you can come back to the apartment and Elliot and I will come with you. Ok?"

"Alright I'm coming out, but I'm not happy"

Ana opens her bedroom door, Kate takes a long hard look at Ana. She can't believe what she is seeing. Ana looked amazing, her hair was in loose curls, her make-up was done up just right.

"There are you happy?"

"Holy shit Steele. You're going to knocked dead, now come on lets go we're going to be late"

Both Ana and Kate checked themselves one last time in the mirror before they left their apartment. They both got into Kate's car and drove off into down town Seattle. They pulled up to the curb in front of the club. Elliot was already there waiting for them. Elliot walked to the car and opened the door for Ana, because he knew he has to kiss up to her. He then moved over to the driver side where Kate was sitting. Once she got out of the car he couldn't help himself and took Kate into his arms and kissed her with such passion as if his life depended on it.

Once Kate and Elliot we're done with their make out session they both walked over to Ana who was just standing there watching them with her mouth open cause it looked like Elliot was going to take Kate right then and there in the middle of the street.

"Can't you two get a room or something? I almost threw up in my mouth watching you two go at it with each other"

"Don't worry Ana your knight in shining armor will be here soon. He is just running late, he should be pulling up any minute now" Elliot says.


	2. Chapter 2

All three of them waited outside for Elliot's brother to show up. After 30 minutes of waiting for Christian to show, Ana told Kate and Elliot that she was going to go back to the apartment and told the two of them to have a good time. Ana waved down a cab and got in. When Ana reached the apartment she send Kate a text.

**Ana: Just wanted to let you know that I made it home safe and sound. I'll see you in the morning, have a good time with Elliot and tell him thanks anyways. **

**Kate: I'm sorry Ana. I'll make it up to you. You and I will go out tomorrow night I promise. **

**Ana: Ok **

**Kate: Laters**

Ana couldn't fall asleep, she kept thinking to herself how some ass hole could stand her up like that, considering that Elliot was the one who made these plains with his brother weeks ago.

The next morning Ana woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked. When she got out of bed she headed to the kitchen.

"Elliot! What are you doing naked in the kitchen cooking? Good god put some clothes on please. Where's Kate?"

Running to the back bedroom where Kate's bedroom was Elliot grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and quickly put them on before heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh god Ana I am so sorry, I thought you would still be sleeping. I just wanted to make my woman breakfast in bed. She had a rough night last night"

"It's ok Elliot I didn't see much" Ana laughed

"What's going on out here?" Kate said while walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Kate your boy toy here was just making breakfast in the nude and I happen to walk in on him. He thought I was still sleeping"

"Elliot!" Kate yells

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't want to wake you while looking for my clothes" Elliot explains

"So what's the plain for tonight Kate? Are you going to keep to your promise you made me? Just you and I at the club tonight?"

"Well Elliot got a hold of his brother this morning, and it seems that he can make it tonight. So do you think you could take a rain check on the you and I part and make it the four of us?"

"Really Kate? After being stood up last night by this guy you think I would want to go through that again"


	3. Chapter 3

"Please Ana, you know I would do it for you if I was in your shoes" Kate giving Ana puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But I swear I am giving that bastard a piece of my mind for standing me up last night, and don't either one of you try to stop me. Understand!"

"Yep I think we got it Ana" Kate said giving Elliot a worried look.

The rest of the day went pretty quick for Ana. She only had to work a short shift at the hardware store. After work she met up with her step-dad Ray for a light dinner.

"So Annie, how is life treating you now a days?" Ray asked

"It's ok dad. Kate has been trying to set me up on a blind date with Elliot's brother Christian"

"What! Annie you only just turned 21. Boys should be the last thing on your mind right now"

"Dad first he isn't a boy he is 27 years old and second he stood me up last night anyways, so don't worry"

"He stood you up! That bastard. Where does he live I'm going to knock him into next week for standing my little girl up"

"Dad its ok I'm not worried about it anyways, besides Kate and Elliot talked to him this morning and I guess last night just wasn't good for him. So we're all going to try again tonight"

"Alright but I swear to god Annie if he stands you up again…"

"Dad I got it. If he stands me up I will make Elliot take me to his place and I will personally knock him into next week for you. Ok so don't worry I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle myself"

"Ok sweetheart I trust you, but I swear…"

"Dad please drop it" Ana scolds her father

"Ok ok. I'm just looking out for you Annie. Well it's getting late I better get going you have a good time on your date tonight. Call me in the morning to let me know how red his jaw turned out" Ray says with a laugh.

"Ok dad I will. Call you tomorrow. Love you"

Looking down at her watch Ana noticed that it was eight o'clock. She ran home as quickly as she could, she only had an hour to get ready for her double date tonight. She jumped into the shower and washed her hair and the rest of her body. She walked backed into her room and put on the same dress and heels that she wore last night. She didn't want to waste a good dress, and besides she only wore is for an hour last night.


	4. Chapter 4

So this time instead of waiting for Christin to show up to the club, Elliot made sure he would pick his brother up and bring him over to the girl's apartment. Elliot figured it was a sure way that Ana wouldn't kill him if Christian didn't show up. It was nine o'clock and both Kate and Ana were sitting on the couch waiting for Elliot and Christian. Just then they heard a car pull up to the front of the house and beep.

"They're here Ana. Come on lets go outside, this place is too much of a mess for them to come in"

"Well Kate if you didn't change twenty times, just to put the first one you tried on again we wouldn't have this problem and we could have invited them up here for a drink before we went out. But Nooooo" Ana says to Kate with a small smirk on her face.

"Ok we can fight about this tomorrow Ana. Now come on lets go meet your date"

"Fine!"

Ana and Kate walked down the stairs to greet the men. Once they reached the door Ana could already tell it was going to be one hell of a night. As soon as the both stepped outside Christian was on his phone talking to someone. Elliot nudged his brother to get his attention letting him know that the girls are outside. As soon as Elliot did that Christian hung up his phone and said,

"It's about time. We have been waiting for over five minutes"

"You can't rush perfection Christian. So cool your jets" Kate said to him

"Christian you promised bro. Kate and I talked her into going out again tonight, so chill the fuck out" Elliot told Christian.

"Fine. I don't have time for this, I have a business to run" Christian firmly told his brother.

"It's just a few hours bro. Give the girl a chance, she is a down to earth type of girl"

"Whatever Elliot let's get this over with"

"Christian this is my best friend Ana, Ana this is Christian"

Before Ana could even get a chance to say hello his phone went off.

"Grey" he screamed into his phone "What do you mean they won't sell it. You tell them if they don't sell they are going to be sorry. Fine e-mail me the documents when you're finished" he slammed his phone shut.

"Are you girls ready we are wasting time" Christian hissed

"Are you kidding me? Wasting your time. How about wasting my time last night, we sat outside the club for 30 minutes waiting for your ass to show up, and your sitting here complaining that we're wasting your time. Go fuck yourself Grey" Ana yelled at Christian


	5. Chapter 5

When An was finished yelling at Christin for standing her up yesterday she slowly walked to the car and opened the door and got in the back seat and waited for everyone to follow. Once everyone enter the car the car ride became extremely awkward, Christian's phone kept buzzing and Kate and Elliot were making gross kissing sounds.

"Can't you two get a damn room, every time the two of you are together neither one of you can keep your hands off each other, it's almost sicken"

Christian couldn't help but to chuckle at Ana's comment towards Kate and Elliot.

"I swear one of these days your going to look at her the wrong way and she is going to end up pregnant Elliot"

"Uh Elliot I hate to admit this but I think she's right" Christian says with a laugh in his voice.

15 minutes later they arrive in front of the club. Elliot and Christian get out of the car and head over to the girls door and open it for them.

"Thank you Christian" Ana said

They walked to the door of the club and were met with a very well built man wearing all black. All the men did was nod at each other and then walked in. As they walked future into the club they we're greeted by one of the hostess named Tiffany.

"Hi welcome to club infinity my name is Tiffany do you have a reservation?"

"Hello Tiffany, I believe we are on the VIP list under Grey, Christian Grey for 4" Christian smiles his mega-watt smile at the hostess and she blushes.

"Uh yes Mr. Grey we have your table all the way in the back like you requested, would you all just follow me" she says trying to sound seductive.

As they were walking to the table Ana leaned into Kate and said, "You have got to be fucking kidding me, he is freaking flirting with her. Un-freaking believable"

"Kate I don't think I can spend another minute with this man, why did you and Elliot think that I would want to go out on a date with this ass hole?"

"I know Ana. It's just that Elliot thought you two would hit it off, you both are focused on your careers"

"What career Kate. I work at a hardware store, I stock shelves for a living and I still can't tell the difference between a Philips head and a flat head screw driver" Both girls burst into a fit of laughter as they walked to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

While walking to the table Kate and Ana couldn't help but to laugh at each other. They arrived at the table and both Christian and Elliot placed their hands out to help the ladies in to their seats. Ana couldn't help but to notice that when she placed her hands in to Christian's that there was some kind of spark of electricity that traveled all over her body, she looked at him and was met with his gray eyes. She wondered if he had felt the same spark that she did. Just as all of them sat down a waitress came over.

"Hi my name is Amanda, I will be your waitress for this evening. What can I get for you" She says only looking at Christian while she was speaking.

"We'll take two bottles of Cristal 2002 if you have it and four bottles of water" Christian told Amanda

"Of course Sir, I'll be right back with your drinks"

"So do you always order the most expensive bottles of champagne when you go out on blind dates?" Ana asked Christian

"Is it so wrong to enjoy the finer things in life?" He asked her

"No I suppose not, but I would have settled for a rum and coke" Ana explains to him.

Christian couldn't help but to laugh at her, she wasn't like most of the woman he was used too going out with.

"So Ana what do you do for a living?" Christian asked

"Well at the moment I work at a hardware store, I stock shelves and work the cash register. It's nothing fancy like owning my own business such as yourself but it's a paycheck, I don't plan on staying there for much longer I really want to get out in to the world and do something with myself"

"And what may I ask would that be?"

"Well I have always wanted to be in publishing, there is nothing better than reading a good book. But for now I'll be sticking shelves"

Just then Amanda returns to the table with two bottles of Cristal and four bottles of water, as she is placing the bottles on the table she is leaning over so that her cleavage is in plain view for Christian to see. As she places the last bottle of water on the table her hand slowly brushes up against Christian's. Ana is watching everything that is going on in front of her and she notices that Christian's whole body is becoming tense and his face is harden.

"Are you ok?" Ana asks

"Yeah I just have this thing"

"What thing?"

I don't like women touching me"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you gay?" Ana asks, maybe that is the reason why he doesn't like the touch of a woman Ana had thought.

"Am I what? You have got to be kidding me right? What kind of question is that? What makes you think that I would be gay? Christian scolds at her.

"Well you said you don't like it when women touch you, and you brother did tell me that he hasn't seen you go out on dates with many women, so I just assumed that it was because you were gay. I mean it's cool if you are, who am I to judge"

"No Anastasia, good god no I am not gay. I am very fond of women" he laughs as he finishes telling her that.

"Ok if you say so" Ana says to him shrugging her shoulders as if it's not big thing.

Christian and Ana look over to where Elliot and Kate are sitting. Kate and Elliot are making out as if they are a couple of horny teenagers. Ana giggles at the sight and Christian is taken back by her laugh

"I like your laugh, it's…very cute" He tells her.

"Thank you. Do you think we should break those two up, I mean they are only minutes away from pushing everything off the table and having sex right in front of us" Ana says to Christian while giggle at the thought of Kate and Elliot actually doing that.

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea"

Hey bro! Could you peel yourself off your woman for a couple of minutes?"

"Sorry Christian but when you have a hot woman Like Kate here you try taking your hands off her" Elliot gives Kate another kiss on the lips.

"Why don't we go to the dance floor and dance for a little bit" Kate says while she wipes Elliot's lips with her thumb.

"How about it Ana, would you care for a dance" Christin asks

"Sure but I must warn you I'm not a good dancer"

"That's ok just follow my lead and you'll be just fine" Christian give Ana one of his mega-watt smiles.

Both Elliot and Christian stand up and reach their hands out for the ladies to help them get out of the booth, as soon as Ana stands on her feet she starts to stumble and before she had a chance for her face to hit the floor Christian caught her. He has her firmly pressed against his chest, her legs turn to Jell-O. She couldn't help but to feel his erection growing inside his pants. She looked up in to his eyes and he couldn't help but to have a smirk on his face.

"You still think I'm gay?" he whispers in to her ear so that only she could hear what he had just said to her.

Biting her lip she just shrugs her shoulders as if she should keep teasing him that she still thinks he is, but knowing plain as day that he isn't. He places his hand to the small of her back and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. Ana could feel the beat of the music under her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

As the music begins Christian turns Ana around so that her back is facing his front. He pressed his hips into her backside as he starts to move with the beat of the music, Ana slowly begins to follow his movements. Ana can't believe it being in his arms she feels as if she has become one of the world's best dancers. Christian's hands slowly move to her hips and thighs, lifting her dress to get a better view of her thighs. His fingers move to her backside and he lightly brushes his fingertips between her legs just barley touching her panties. Christian turns Ana around so that she could face him, he then presses her even closer so that she can feel his growing erection as then move of the dance floor.

Christian leans down and places his lips on hers, he slowly slip his tongue in to her mouth and invades her mouth with his. The kiss turns in to something much more, it turns in to the most passionate kiss either one of them has ever experienced.

After kissing in the middle of the dance floor for what seemed like hours to Ana, they both slow broke away from each other leaving them breathless and waiting more.

"I hope that was proof enough that I am not gay" Christian said to her

"No I don't think you are, not after that little display"

"Believe me Ana there isn't anything little about my display, I assure you that much" Christian says to her with one of his oh so sexy smiles causing Ana to press her thighs together.

Out of nowhere his phone goes off.

"Grey. What! Ros can't you handle it I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment" He looks over at Ana.

"Fine give me 30 minutes and I'll be there, make sure that everything is ready, I don't want to stay there any longer then I have too" he hangs up the phone and looks over at Ana who seems almost relieved.

"I'm sorry Ana but I have to cut this night short, one of the businesses I am trying to buy wants to retract from the deal. I have wasted too much time and money to let this deal slip through my fingers"

"Oh ok" A frown appears on Ana's face. "Well I'm sorry to hear that, I guess I can get a ride home with Kate and Elliot"

"No your apartment is on my way to the office, I can give you a ride if you would like"

"I don't want to be too much trouble"

"Not at all Anastasia" Christian said kissing the top of her hand, sending chills down her spine.

Ana watch Christian as he sent a text to someone, when he was finished he geld her hand and walked her over to where Elliot and Kate were. Christian explained to them that he had to go back to the office and that he was more than willing to give Ana a ride home.

They all said their farewells telling each other that they have to do this again sometime. When all was said and done Christian took Ana hand in to his and walked her outside the club to where there was a black Audi SUV waiting with a man dressed all in black standing there waiting with the back door open.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the SUV on her way back to her apartment with Christian, Ana sees that he is looking at his phone and reading something. She wished that he would pay attention to her as much as he did to his phone. After all she was finally starting to like him, in the beginning of the date he was a real ass hole but now he is really starting to grow on her. In more ways than one.

Pulling up to the front of her apartment Christian got out of the SUV and walked over to Ana's side and helped her out. Once she was out of the car they stood there looking at each other waiting for one of them to say something to the other.

"I'm really sorry about this Anastasia. The thought of bringing you home did come to mind but not like this"

"Wait what did you just say to me? Was this your whole plan? The flirting, the kissing. Trying to make me go weak at the knees so that I could fall in to your arms and then fall in to your bed. Tell me is that what you had in mind?"

"Well I was kind of hoping for something like that to happen. I mean look at you, who wouldn't want to sleep with a woman as beautiful as you?"

Tears filling her eyes, feeling as if she was only being used by this man to get in bed with her. Ana started to slowly walk to her front door of her apartment building. Feeling guilty for what he had said to her Christian followed behind calling her name.

"Ana wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that"

Ana slowly turned around to face him. Tears now pouring down her face she did the only thing she could think of. Anastasia Rose Steele slapped the one and only Christian Grey right across the face.

"You know what Christian I was really starting to like you. The whole car ride here I thought to myself, hmm maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all, and maybe he was worth the wait. But no you're true colors sure came out on display"

Rubbing his face with his hand not being able to believe a woman that he has only known for less than 4 hours could have done something like that to him.

"Are you fucking crazy? Don't you know who the fuck I am? I'm Christian fucking Grey, I'm the richest man in the fucking world"

"Just because you're Christian fucking Grey doesn't give you the right to act like a fucking ass hole to a complete stranger let alone a woman. No wonder why your brother told me you don't go out on many dates with women. Who would want to go out on a date with a self-centered ass hole who thinks he is god's gift to women, yeah that's right I went there"

Christian just stood there is complete shock, he has never had a woman ever yell at him like that before. He felt besides himself he didn't know what to say or what to do, all he could do was just stare at her looking in to her eye and seeing how much he had just hurt her with his words.

"Listen Ana I'm sorry I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that, please forgive me let me take you out to dinner next week Saturday"

"Oh no you don't Grey" Ana hissed "You can't buy yourself out of this one. I hope I never lay eyes on you again, if you ever see me walking down the street or anywhere you better take note and walk away. Good night Mr. Grey"

Ana turned on her heels and ran as quickly as she could to the front door pulled out her keys unlocking her front door and slamming it as soon as she stepped in causing Christian to jump.

"What the fuck was I thinking saying that to her, yes I wanted her so freaking bad? But shit! I should have never opened my big mouth, I should have just kissed her and told her I would call her in the morning. Now WTF am I going to do. I have never had a woman talk to me like that before and it's a real fucking turn on. OMG I want this woman and I will do anything in my power to get her" Christian said to himself as he was walking back to his SUV.

"Taylor"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to have someone follow her tomorrow, I want to know every move she makes. Where she goes, who she goes with and get a hold of Welch tell him I want a full background check on her as well" Christian wanted Ana, Christian wanted to make Ana his.

"Very well sir"

"Take me to GEH"


End file.
